All In the Family
by Moon Princess4
Summary: When Mamoru starts having dreams about his past life he sees a girl he doesn't remember. Things get even more confusing when he finds out who she is.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any S.M characters. The ones that I make up and this story are mine though!! 

PLEASE REVIEW THIS MINNA. I THINK IT GETS REALLY GOOD LATER. 

IF I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS I'LL POST THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS!!!!!!! ARIGATO!

= ) keep smiling minna!!!!

Usagi woke up to find her clock read 11:13. "No

worries today." she said aloud to no one. "Because

there's no school! It's Saturday!" she said with a big 

grin.

Mamoru wouldn't be home from work for another 

45 minutes so she took her time getting dressed 

before going to see him. He only worked until 

noon on Saturdays and not at all on Sundays.

After she had taken her bath and piled her hair 

on top of her head in about 5 different towels,

she began to search through her closet for some

clothes. It wasn't anything special. She just hadn't 

seen him a lot lately because of some crisis at 

his job. Saturdays and Sundays were the days Usagi

got to spend most of her time with him.

She decided on a pink skirt that went to her knees 

that flared out when it reached them, and a white 

top that tied around her neck with the same

colored pink roses spaced out on it. Then she 

let her hair down.

It just reached the floor because Usagi had 

gotten it cut the week before. She began the 

ritual that she began every day with since 

she was 5 years old. Her mom had taught her

how to twist those locks into perfectly 

round buns at that age. She began. 

She divided her hair in halves at the back of

her head then combed each half. She twisted 

the right side into the perfect bun until the piece

below it reached her waist. She secured it into 

place and fixed the other side. 

When she had finished she stood up and saw the 

clock read 12:07. 'Mamo-chan should be

home by now.' she thought as she walked out the

door.

"Usako!" he cried as he opened the door to his 

apartment. "I'm glad you're here, I've been 

meaning to talk to you." he said with a smile.

If not for that simple smile Usagi would 

have felt sick. Had that statement 

been accompanied by a frown Usagi 

wouldn't have even stayed to listen in fear

that they were breaking up again.

After they had sat down on the couch and 

Mamoru had his usual cup of coffee in hand he 

started. "Usako, I've been having weird dreams 

lately."

Usagi could feel the tears welling up in her

eyes. 'I'd been wrong. He IS breaking up with

me.' she thought silently.

He must have noticed the sadness Usagi felt

at that moment. "No. Usako. No. Not that. I 

promise it's not that again." he said as he took 

her hand to reassure her that they would always

be together.

He started again after she regained the coloring in

her face. "I see myself as Endymion. My parents are

there, but I remember them. But there's this girl standing

beside me and my parents. She's tall, almost as tall as 

Mokato, has dark curly hair and dark eyes. Do you

remember her?"

Usagi thought hard. Nothing came to mind. She shook 

her head. 

Mamoru sighed. He'd been hoping she would remember.

"Oh well." he said with a cheerful smile. "What do you want

to do today? I have the whole day off. We can do anything 

you like!" 

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Rei's eyes were thoughtful. "So neither of you know who she is?"

Usagi shook her head. "Rei-chan I was hoping one of 

you would remember. But...you don't?" she asked looking 

from one girl to the next getting the same shrug everytime 

that indicated they didn't have a clue.

"None of us remember anything about our past as well 

as you and Mamoru." said Minako who looked 

annoyed. Usagi assumed it was because she 

couldn't figure out who the girl is.

Ami of course what typing away at her mini-

computer. She looked up at Usagi. "Sorry Usagi-

chan but I typed the desription you gave into the 

computer and...nothing." she said looking let down.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

After talking to her friends at the arcade the day

after she had found out about Mamoru's dreams

she walked home slowly. Thinking to herself about

the past two days' events. She didn't know what

she was getting so concerned about. For all they knew

this girl was just a servant. That he just remembered. 

'There is no way that Mamo-chan had any kind

of relationship with that girl.' she thought to reassure herself.

After she had calmed herself down she saw something

very disturbing. What she saw before her made her sick

to her stomach. There was Mamoru walking down the street 

with a very pretty girl. Was it just a coincidence that this girl

was tall with dark curly hair? Usagi strained her eyes to see 

the what color the other girl's eyes were but they were too far

away. 

Usagi found herself right next to the arcade. She walked inside.

There she saw Motoki. "Hi Usagi! Ready to play the new 

Sailor Moon game we just got in last Friday?" he said, oblivious

to the fact that Usagi was Sailor Moon. She shook her head.

"Motoki, did Mamo-chan just leave from here?" hoping that he

had so Motoki could tell her just who that girl was.

Motoki's face looked confused. "Huh? No. He hasn't been here 

all day." he said then turned back to his work. Usagi sat at the 

nearest table. She looked up at the Sailor Moon game close by

as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!! =) keep smiling!


	2. Little Sis?

Usagi sat in her bedroom with tear after

tear rolling down her cheeks. 'After everything

he loves another girl. I knew it.' she thought.

The thought just provoked another stream of

tears.

When her phone rang she jumped. She had 

been tuning everything out for the past hour

thinking about Mamoru. 'How can this be 

happening to me?' she wondered as she walked 

to the phone. She tried to make herself sound

as calm as possible when she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked into the reciever. 

"Usako!"

"Mamoru?" she asked dully like she could've 

stood to hear anyone else's voice in the 

universe on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah. Uh I was just thinking-" he started.

"Mamoru we have got to talk." she said 

interrupting him.

"Ah. O.K." he said sounding uneasy, he 

knew she'd sounded funny. He picked up 

on something right away when she had

called him Mamoru. He couldn't remember

the last time she'd called him that. Yes he could.

She hated his guts the last time she'd called him

that.

"Mamoru if you think you can get away 

with seeing another girl you are sadly 

mistaken!"

"Wha- Usagi I'm no-"

"Don't talk! Let me finish! I saw that 

pretty girl you were with this afternoon."

"Usako. That's my sister."

She laughed. "Oh PLEASE! Some 

guys might be able to get away with

that with THEIR girlfriends but I'm not

one of them! You don't have any family 

remember?!"

'Ouch! That stung.' he thought to himself.

He didn't know if he could take any more

remarks like that. So he decided that there

was only one thing to do.

"Mamoru I can NOT believe that you 

could-" she stopped. All of a sudden 

she heard a dial tone at the other end 

of the line. She was enraged. He

hung up on her! The nerve!

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Rei looked absolutely disgusted. "You mean

he said that half-wit was his sister? I told you 

guys. You can not trust men. I trusted him myself

and look where it got me! Hating guys for the 

rest of my life."

Usagi sighed. She agreed with Rei whether she

wanted to or not. Minako however, had

a different oppinion. "Oh whatever Rei! Guys

are so awesome!" she said as a dreamy look 

washed over her face.

"O.K. then. How do you explain this Minako-chan? 

He's made Usagi-chan completely miserable!" Rei said,

starting to get annoyed with Minako's lack of understanding.

"Simple. There's a bad apple in every bunch." she said with

a little smile that showed she'd won that one. That made the score:

Rei:127, Minako:1.

Suddenly a little voice piped up. "I think you are ALL wrong!"

It was Chibi-Usa, and to put it mildly, she was ticked.

"Mamo-chan would NEVER intentionally hurt Usagi."she

said taking Mamoru's side yet again. "And another thing! You

guys better get back together!" she said to Usagi warningly.

"Why? So he can do it again?" Usagi said miserably.

"No. If you and Mamo-chan don't patch things up," she 

started calmly and sweetly, "THEN GUESS WHICH

ONE OF US ISN'T BORN!" 

"I WANNA BE BORN USAGI!!!! SO GET IT TOGETHER!!!"

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Usagi walked home feeling another heavy 

weight on her shoulders. Chibi-Usa had brought

the grim reality that she wouldn't be born to Usagi's 

attention if they didn't get back together. But Usagi

didn't even want to look at that coniving, sneaky, 

jerky...thing! Her brain was so overloaded she couldn't 

think of anything better to call him. I mean it.

Yeah. From now on, she'd call him it. Because

he had no feelings, he had no simpathy.

She opened the door to her room and 

laid across her bed. 'Why oh, why, did 

Chibi-Usa have to point that out?' she

questioned. 

RING! Usagi jumped about a foot in the

air. She had'nt known her communicator

was right next to her head when it went off.

"Hello? Moon here."

"Usagi-chan! There's an emergency

scout meeting at Rei's temple today at

5:00. Oh and Usagi, be on time for this

one! Rei said it was urgent. Mercury out!"

"I'll be there Mercury don't worry! Moon out!"

She glanced up at her clock. 4:08. She would have

just enough time to get there if she left in 10 minutes. 

But she left then so she could catch an earlier bus 

just in case Usagi's typical luck wasn't going to 

change. She put on her black uniform shoes and

left her school uniform on and headed to Sendai Hill.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

She arrived at the temple at 4:50. Yes! She was early

for once in her life. When she stepped in she thought 

Rei was going to have a heart attack. She jumped up.

"Usagi-chan! You-you're- on TIME!!! In fact, you're EARLY!!"

"Shut up Rei. What's this meeting about anyway?"

Rei shrugged. "I don't know. The outer senshi said 

we needed to have an emergency meeting so I offered 

to let this be our meeting place. It's too risky to use 

the control room everytime."

Usagi nodded.

About ten minutes later everyone was there. Moon, 

Chibi-Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn,

Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.

"O.K. guys. What's up?" Minako asked after the last person

had walked in. Which was Chibi-Moon. (Look personality traits

run in the family! was her excuse for being late)

Uranus and Neptune shrugged while Pluto glanced at all of 

the Senshi. "We are all not here yet." Setsuna explained.

"Well sure we are!" exclaimed Mokato who was sitting

in between Usagi and Chibi-Usa, who was going to 

probobly play referee all night for them.

Setsuna shook her head. "When the time is right."

They all fell silent. They knew better than to argue

with Setsuna on time matters. Besides they all felt

as if something was missing. 

Suddenly the door opened and on the other side was

Mamoru followed by...that girl again!

Usagi leapt to her feet. Mokato and Minako stuck their arms

out in front of her. They weren't sure why but they

knew not to let her by. She'd kill Mamoru and that girl.

Her eyes began to get teary. "Ma-Mamoru? Why do 

keep doing this?" she whispered while looking 

at her feet. She couldn't face him. 

He left the girl's side and walked toward Usagi.

"Usagi. It's like I told you the other day. She's my

sister. Not in this life. Back when we were in the 

Golden Kingdom. She was my younger sister."

Usagi looked up at him. She opened her mouth

to say something and he prepared himself. He knew 

once Usagi made up her mind about something she

always insisted on it. "Usako." she whispered. "I hate 

when you call me Usagi."

Please Review minna!!!!! Arigato!!!!

=) =) =) =) =) 


	3. Sailor Polaris

DOH!!! Gomen for being so late at getting the next chapter up. *ducks as people begin to throw heavy fruits and vegetables* AAAHHH! Look! People! Not my fault...uh...uh...writer's block sucks! JUST STOP THROWING THE VEGETABLES! *gets thwacked in the head with an avocado.* Ow. THAT MEANS FRUITS TOO! *sees a guy in a cape in the audience* NO! NOT ROSES! DON'T THROW ROSES AT ME!!!

*Disclaimer* Ahh...the lovely disclaimer. If I can't afford a Sailor Moon keychain do you think I'm rich enough to buy the rights to Sailor Moon? No. The end. Of course...next chapter I'll be forced to do the SAME thing. Urgh!

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"I can't get over the fact that he has 

a sister!" squealed Minako.

"Me either!" said Makoto excitedly. 

Usagi had heard so much about his little sis

the past two days, she was getting sleepy.

Which...isn't exactly unusual. Hmm...

She jumped up from her little seat at the arcade.

"AHHH!!! I'm late for a date with Mamo-chan! 

SEE YA!!" she screamed as she ran out the door. 

Rei shook her head. "That girl. She's on time for once

and has us all nice and confused thinking maybe, just

maybe, that she's turning over a new leaf. But NOO! 

She just HAS to go and be like she always was. Late,

failing, ditzy, klutzy Usagi." she sighed. 

Minako added with a grin, "And you, Rei, never leave her

alone about it." 

"Good point." said a smiling Makoto. (A.N. Has anyone 

ever noticed her hair is PINK in the manga? Just wondering)

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"OOH! I can't be anymore late! I have to get going!" 

Usagi whined aloud as she was tearing down the side-

walk,trying to get to Mamoru's apartment complex.

When she got to the top she flung herself in Mamoru's 

apartment. When she got in she was panting and trying

to get air. "Ma-Ma-Mamo-MAMO-CHAN!!" she 

finally got out. He came out of his room and glanced down

at his watch.

"I'm not going to say it." he said with a little grin.

"What? Th-That I'm la-late again?" she said 

still panting. 

"Exactly."

"Wh-where are w-we going?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I told you this afternoon 

remember? The arcade." 

She let out an exasperated sigh and flopped 

down on the couch. "O.K. Let me get this 

strait," she started. "I sprint from the ARCADE

to get here and you tell me I'm going BACK?! 

When I could've just stayed and called you to 

tell you I was already there. To just meet me there?" 

she said not believing it.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it." Mamoru stated simply.

She let her head fall into her hands. "My life sucks." she

mumbled.

Mamoru just laughed. "C'mon Usako! You get to ride 

this time."

"I sure could've used that ride 10 minutes ago." she mumbled.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

They were getting out of his car when Usagi heard a faint 

beeping sound coming from her pocket.

"So much for the date Mamo-chan." she said as she pushed

the little red button.

"MOON?! You there?" asked a frantic Mercury.

"Moon here. What's up?"

"WE NEED YOUR HELP! PARK! YOUMA! Ah!"

Usagi watched as Mars took the communicator from 

Mercury, cutting her off. "AND MAKE IT SNAPPY   
MOON BRAT!"

Usagi rolled her eyes as Mercury took it back.

"MERCURY OUT!"

"MOON OUT!"

Usagi and Mamoru ran behind the arcade. Usagi

pulled her transformation brooch off her uniform at

the same time Mamoru pulled a rose out of his coat.

They nodded.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

A blinding light surrounded Usagi as her clothes 

melted and was replaced with her custom fuku.

"Let's go!" yelled Tuxedo Kamen, who was

now standing beside Sailor Moon. 

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"BURNING...MANDALA!!!!" yelled Mars who 

was attacking another ugly Youma.

It screeched in pain. It had it's attention on the new

arrivals however and turned to attack them.

"SHINE AQUA...ILLUSION!" yelled Mercury 

who had attacked it from behind. "NOW SAILOR MOON!

USE THE SCEPTER!"

Sailor Moon nodded. "MOON...PRINCESS...HALATION!"

"Ha!" she yelled as it exploded. "Moon dusted."

"You know...I'm impressed Sailor Moon. Scouts." 

said an unfamiliar, calm voice. Sailor Moon whipped

around. It sounded like the voice was coming from all

sides of her. But she couldn't locate her anywhere.

Suddenly she melted into view in front of Sailor Moon.

"Hmm...Sailor Moon." she said, sounding amused. 

"You, 'dusted' it alright...but...can you do the same to

the rest of us?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean 'The rest of us'" asked Sailor 

Moon, hesitantly.

"You'll find out soon!" she laughed as she faded from

view. "You haven't seen the last of Sailor Polaris!"

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Soo? Whatcha think?! Hope you liked it! I'm working on it! Arigato!


End file.
